No Title
by PurpleGyu
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Lu Han dan Do Kyungsoo. / Yaoi / HanSoo / DLDR / RnR pls.
_Cuma oneshoot, obat galau penawarrasa rindu saya sama Hansoo kkk~_

 _._

oOo

.

"LUHAN EKS MEMBER EXO DIAM DIAM KEKOREA.

SECARA MENGEJUTKAN LUHAN KEMBALI KEKOREA. LUHAN DATANG SEORANG DIRI TANPA DITEMANI MANGERNYA.

WALAU SUDAH SATU TAHUN MENINGGALKAN KOREA, BEBERAPA FANS TETAP BISA MENGENALI NYA. BAHKAN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG MENGAMBIL FOTO JUGA MEMBERINYA HADIAH."

"Huh, namja bodoh ini! Bagaimana bisa dia sampai ketahuan fans begini?" dumel seseorang bermata bulat yang kini tengah menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, mungkin. Membaca artikel yang memuat tentang Lu Han. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Lu Han? Namja keturunan China yang berparas rupawan, dan juga cantik _sih_. Eks member EXO ini walau sudah lama meninggalkan Korea, dan memilih untuk bersolo karir, tapi tetap saja para penggemarnya masih mengharapkannya untuk kembali bersama dengan groupnya dulu. Tapi ada juga yang tidak mengharapkannya kembali.

.

Kembali ke sekarang, namja mungil bermata bulat itu masih sibuk mendumel tidak jelas, seperti _'dasar Luhan Hyung pabo.' 'Luhan Hyung ceroboh.'_ Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kyungsoo-namja bermata bulat itu- masih mendumel ria tanpa menyadari kalau kini orang yang sedang dibicarakannya tengah memperhatikannya. Tidak tahan dengan segala rutukan/? Kyungsoo, Luhan dengan seenaknya sendiri mengecup bibir Kyungsoo agar namja manis itu diam. Luhan pusing juga mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo kkk.

Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan kecupan tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, sebelum .. "Yakk!" teriaknya tak terima. Menatap sang pelaku dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap acuh tak acuh.

"Apa? Aku hanya pusing dengan ocehanmu itu Soo." Ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Alis Kyungsoo mngkerut tanda tak suka. Dengan tidak berperasaan Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang namja disampingnya itu dengan gemas.

"Aw aw sakit soo, Yak yakkk!" teriak Luhan kesakitan berusaha melepaskan cubitan Kyungsoo.

"huh rasakan ini dasar menyebalkan."

"Hey lepaskan Kyungie, ini sakit." Rengek Luhan tapi tidak digubris.

"Soo baby, lepaskan huhu ini sakit." Tetap tak didengar malah Kyungsoo semakin keras mencubit pinggang Luhan.

"Rasakan." Ucapnya.

"Hey sayang lepaskan atau kucium."

"Aku tidak takut dengan gertakanmu Hyung."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau berani?" tantang kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa yaa." Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk dikecupnya bibir manis namja itu, membuat sang empunya membatu. Cubitan Kyungsoo perlahan mulai mengendor membuat Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hanya kecupan kecupan ringan namun terasa manis.

"Aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo."

Cup..

"Selalu.."

Cup

"..mencintai-."

Cup

"..Do Kyungsoo." Cup .. Luhan melumat bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menghisap bibir atas bawah secara bergantian menghantarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu orang terkasihnya sesering dulu. Maka dari itu, liburannya kekorea kali ini tidak akan disia-siakannya.

Luhan menarik pinggangg Kyungsoo agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya, tangan Kyungsoo sudah berada ditengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali meremas rambut halus Luhan, sebagai pelampiasan atas apa yang diterimanya. Ciuman Luhan terlalu memabukkan. Tidak bisa Kyungsoo pungkiri, ia merindukan ciuman sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Luhan saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga, Luhan Hyung." Menatap mata satu sama lain, meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dirasanya tidak lagi hanya bisa diungkapkan lewat kata kata. Rasa rindu yang membuncah terlihat jelas dari sorotan mata satu sama lain. Perlahan namun pasti Luhan kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo, berbagi ciuman hangat dimalam yang dingin. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya rindu yang berusaha dikeluarkan lewat ciuman.

oOo

Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit kamar tanpa minat. Ini sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tapi matanya enggan juga terpejam.

Cup

Seseorang mengecup pipinya dengan pelan membuatnya menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada sang pelaku yang juga kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa belum tidur eumm?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, akhir-akhir ini jadwalmu padat sekali, pasti kau lelah."

"Aku tidak tau Hyung, tapi aku tidak mengantuk juga." Balas Kyungsoo, kini posisinya menyamping, berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran karna Luhan yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum manisnya "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya heran saja kenapa pacarku ini semakin hari semakin menggemaskan saja? Aahh aku jadi semakin sayang." Luhan mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo membuat yang dicubit merengut.

"Hyung sakit aaaa." Rengek Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tidak tahan. Kyungsoo jadi terlihat lebih manis.

"kkk maafkan aku, sini-sini mana yang sakit." Ucapnya main main. Luhan mengelus bekas cubitannya sayang. Cup . Cup.

"Nah, kalau sudah diberi kecupan pasti tidak sakit lagi kan?" ucap Luhan lagi dengan cengiran bodohnya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus geli.

"Dasar Hyungnya saja yang cari-cari kesempatan." Ledek Kyungsoo, tau sekali dengan watak Luhanyang sukanya cari cari kesempatan.

"Tidak apa-apa dong cari kesempatan pada pacar sendiri kkk." Kekeh Luhan,

"mmm terserah saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Lelah juga. Sepertinya rasa kantuknya sudah datang.

"mmmm Hyung." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan, malah seperti bisikan. Luhan yang tadinya sudah memejamkan matanya kini terbuka kembali. "Mmmm wae Soo?"

"Peluk.." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu membuat Luhan gemas bukan main. Luhan menarik namja yang lebih kecil darinya kedalam pelukannya. "Ughhh pacarku manis sekali."

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka kekiri-kekanan membuat Kyungsoo terkikik dalam pelukannya. "bagaimana? Merasa hangat?" kyungsoo mengangguk malu malu sebagai jawabannya.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih. Rindu sekali rasanya moment-moment seperti ini. Hengkangnya Luhan dari EXO membuatnya tidak bisa lagi merasakan moment seperti ini. Walau hubungan mereka masih terjalin dengan baik, mereka masih saling menukung satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Kyungsoo dikorea dan Luhan diChina sana. Untuk bertemu pun rasanya sulit karna jadwal kesibukkan masing-masing.

"Aku rindu sekali pada Hyung, aku rindu pelukan Hyung, aku rindu saat-saat kebersamaan kita saat Hyung masih bersama kami. terkadang aku merasa sedih saat aku merasa lelah tidak ada hyung disisiku meringankan rasa lelahku. Tidak ada Hyung yang menghiburku ketika aku sedih, walau ada para member yang tetap memberiku dukungan, tapi rasanya tetap berbeda." Lirih kyungsoo. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya kalau namja manis itu sedang menahan tangisnya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo , menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Kau tau aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti." Diusapnya lembut kedua mata yang basah karna air mata itu. "Maafkan aku, tolong jangan menangis lagi." kedua mata Luhan ikut berkaca-kaca melihat orang terkasihnya menangis seperti ini. Luhan terpaksa meninggalkan kekasihnya juga member groupnya , hingga memutuskan kontrak dengan agensi yang menaunginya. Tapi walau sudah memutuskan kontraknya dengan agensi, bukan berarti Luhan melupakan rekan-rekan satu groupnya dulu. Luhan masih suka melihat perkembangan groupnya, terutama Kyungsoo, sang kekasih. Jadwalnya bersama member EXO saja sudah padat, ditambah lagi jadwal individunya. Terkadang Luhan merasa takut kekasihnya itu terlalu kelelahan karna mengambil banyak job seperti ini. Tapi kekasihnya itu selalu menjawab dengan hal yang _sama 'Aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak terlalu merindukanmu.'_

Luhan kembali menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, yaa." Pinta Luhan "yang terpenting sekarang aku ada disini, bersamamu sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." luhan mengelus punggung kyungsoo sayang, menenangkan sang kekasih yang tidak mau berhenti menangis juga. Luhan menangkup pipi chubby kyungsoo, gemas juga melihat kekasihnya yang manis kini menatapnya bak _puppy_ yang minta dipungut, belum lagi lelehan airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, dengan hidung memerah. Ugh.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. memang tidak lelah ya? Matamu sudah bengkak begini." Luhan mengusap kedua pipi kekasihnya sayang. Luhan tersenyum lembut, menenangkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Percaya padaku, walau ada jarak yang memisahkan kita aku tetap mencintaimu. Walau kita tidak bisa selalu bersama setiap saat, tapi percayalah rasaku untukmu masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sayang. Kau percaya kan padaku?" Tanya luhan pelan. Luhan tersenyum kala Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi, okay."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kita masih punya waktu sampai besok sebelum kau menyusul _Sehunnie_ berlibur ke jepang. Huhh padahal aku sengaja liburan kekorea tapi kekasihku malah mau pergi berlibur dengan _namja-namja_ tampan." Ucap Luhan pura-pura merajuk lengkap dengan bibir tipisnya yang mempout lucu, iya lucu kalau dia yang jadi uke.

"Hey, siapa suruh kau tidak memberiku kabar lebih awal?" balas kyungsoo sebal.

"Kan aku sekarang sudah dikorea, jadi batalkan saja yayaya? Masa kau tega meninggalkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini sendirian? Kau tahu kan, aku bahkan tidak mengajak managerku, jadi temani aku ya." Pinta Luhan dengan pandangan memelasnya berharap sang kekasih akan luluh. Walau sia-sia saja sih sebenarnya. Kkk

"Mana bisa begitu Luhan Hyung, lagipula salah siapa kau datang sendiri huh? Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa ke dorm bertemu member lain kkk. Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian." Usul Kyungsoo. "Otte?"

"Huh, terserah saja. Do Kyungsoo selalu saja mengutamakan Hyung-hyungnya juga Sehunnie daripada aku." Oke Luhan merajuk. Dan Luhan yang merajuk itu akan sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Huh biarkan saja kkkk~.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur hyung , sudah malam. Dan aku juga lelah." Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. "Ayo tidur Luhan Hyung~" ajak Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang masih dalam mood merajuk.

"Aku janji kalau agensi memberiku libur, aku akan menemuimu. Jangan marah oke." Bujuk Kyungsoo. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya kau dan aku. Janji. Jadi jangan marah Luhan Hyung~"

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi janji jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol oke!" kyungsoo mendengus geli. Jadi Luhannya cemburu eoh? Kkk~ manis sekali.

"Iya-iya tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Ayo sekarang tidur aku mengantuk Hyung." Manja Kyungsoo, ugh jangan lupakan aegyeo namja manis itu yang membuat Luhan bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera 'memakan' Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Itupun kalau dia siap menerima amukan Suho juga managernya. Serius, walau wajah Suho bak malaikat begitu kalau sudah marah akan snagat menyeramkan. Luhan tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Baiklah ayo tidur." Luhan menarik sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya. "Selamat tidur sayangku, yang manis yang menggemaskan yang manja. Uhh tapi ingat kau hanya boleh manja pada kekasihmu ini oke." Luhan mulai melantur sepertinya, tapi Kyungsoo suka. Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi. tidur Hyung!" kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya tidak ingin Luhan melihat rona merah dipipinya. Menuurutnya itu memalukan sekali huhu

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. "selamat tidur namja ku yang tampan. Aku mencintaimu." Cup.. kyungsoo mengecup sudut bibir Luhan kilat.

"Selamat tidur juga kekasihku yang manis. Dan kau tau jelas Luhan yang tampan ini juga sangat mencintaimu." Oke Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang narsis huh biarkan saja. Kyungsoo memilih menutup matanya menuju kealam mimpi, karna dia memang lelah. Mau tidak mau Luhan akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo menuju alam mimpi. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih. Ahh mala mini tidurnya pasti nyenyak sekali kkk.~

.

.

 _ **END !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Serius end gk ada terusannya. Jangan timpuk ya pls xD**_

 _ **Ini Cuma karangan dari imajinasi saya. Udah niat bikin dari pas Luhan kekorea. Tapi malesnya yaampun susah banget dilawan xD**_

 _ **Semoga suka dengan cerita aneh ini.**_

 _ **Bye..**_


End file.
